Storm
by Tellmeimforgivenx
Summary: Near is alone in the SPK Headquarters and it starts to storm. The most unlikely person is there to comfort him.


Storm

A Death Note Fanfiction

Prologue: Gevanni had always done anything for Near. He was quite a good man toward him. Even though Near had turned 18 years of age, intelect far past that, but looks around the age of 10. He was very important to Gevanni, not that he would ever let anyone know that. Gevanni was complicated. Always seeming to make everything work out in the weirdest of ways. He was very true to Near, but not for one minute did Near ever think it was because Gevanni was in love with the white hairred boy. In fact, Gevanni put his life on the line every day working on the SPK. Kira could kill him at any time if the cards played out in his favor. Gevanni, however, only cared about Near's safety. As long as Near was okay, so was Gevanni.

Story: Everyone had left the SPK headquarters except for Near and Gevanni. Near was always there, usually with at least one person with him, even if he was 18 and fully capable of caring for himself.

They were silent, ignoring the possibilities of what to talk about. Near was staring at Gevanni, and vise versa. For Gevanni, staring at the pale skinned, white harred boy was common, but this was the first time Near actually took enough interest of someone besides L to actually look at them.

"Near…?" Gevanni asked, not quite knowing what else to say.

He replied, "Yes Gevanni? What is it?"

Gevanni couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stared at Near fearfully.

"Gevanni?" Near said quietly.

Gevanni sat down in front of Near, then started moving closer. He soon was inches away from Near's face.

"Gevanni, what are you do…." Near was cut off by Gevanni kissing him passionately. Near's eyes went wide. He didn't know what else to do either, so he wrapped his arms around Gevanni. He gripped onto his shirt and kissed him back. Gevanni broke the kiss when air was needed.

"I'm sorry, Near. I didn't know…I couldn't help myself." He stuttered.

Near simply said, "It's okay, Gevanni. I rather enjoyed that. I suggest we don't do that during work, however. The others would probably be very suspicious about it."

Gevanni thought to himself, 'God, why does he have to be so cute all the time.'

It had been 2 weeks since the incident that allowed Gevanni and Near to see eachother in private. Gevanni stayed with Near in the building every day. The next night, however, was different. It had been storming outside. A thunder storm. Near had told Gevanni only once before that he was deathly afraid of thunder storms, but found it irrational in many ways, so he kept it to himself.

'It's okay, Near. Everyone is afraid of Something.' Gevanni had told Near in his attempt to comfort him.

Near smiled at Gevanni, showing that he wasn't ashamed anymore. His smile made Gevanni's cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

Near had been quiet all day, then when everyone but Gevanni left the building, he started sobbing. Nobody ever saw Near potray any emotion except Gevanni. It was almost like Near wore a mask around everyone, but felt free to take it off around the one man who kept him cared for.

"It's okay, Near. Everyone's afraid of Something." Gevanni said, just like the time he comforted him before.

Every time a bolt of thunder was loud enough to hear, Near would jump or sometimes even whimper. He was curled up on Gevanni's chest when he finally fell asleep. Gevanni was stroking the smaller boy's hair. He whispered, "I love you, Near."

Near had finally woken up. His cheeks were a bit stiff from the dried tears that lay on them.

"Gevanni…" He whispered.

Gevanni replied in the same tone, "…Near."

Near embraced Gevanni before being kissed lightly.

"The storm stopped." Near said after the kiss was broken.

"I guess it did." Gevanni sighed. He was beginning to feel comfortable comforting Near.

Even though the storm stopped, however, Near didn't move a muscle to get away from Gevanni. The most he did was bring himself closer to the older man.

"This is a complicated relationship, but it seems to work perfectly." Gevanni said quietly.

"Indeed it is." Near replied. "Gevanni?"

"Yes Near?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I know I'm in love with you, Near."

Near smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you, too."

Near and Gevanni layed together for the rest of the night. By the time morning came, they were intertwined together, asleep.

When the other SPK members came to work, they were greeted by the sight of a raven hairred man in a suit with a white hairred boy in pajamas laying together with love on their faces.

END


End file.
